Leona/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Jestli chceš zářit jako slunce, musíš tak nejdřív vzplanout.“ Leona, nabitá silou slunce, je válečnou templářkou Solari, která brání horu Targon svou Zenitovou čepelí a Štítem rozbřesku. Její kůže se třpytí jako záře hvězd a její oči planou silou božského Aspektu, který má v sobě. Leona, oděná ve zlaté zbroji a nesoucí strašlivé břímě prastaré znalosti, přináší některým osvícení a jiným smrt. Příběh Aktuální= Žít v zemích kolem tyčícího se vrcholu hory Targon znamená přijmout těžké živobytí. Že se k tomu odhodlá tolik lidí, je důkazem síly lidského ducha, který v honbě za smyslem a vyšším účelem překoná cokoliv. Rozeklané předhůří u úpatí hory je drsné, ale to není nic v porovnání s těžkostmi, které zažívají ti, jež přebývají na hoře samotné. Žít vysoko na Targonu je tuze nebezpečné. Když padne třpytivá mlha, která zahaluje vrchol hory, nikdy nepřichází sama. Poté, co se zvedne, po ní zůstanou všemožné věci z jiného světa: zářivé bytosti, které svévolně zabíjejí, a mumlající hlasy, jež šeptáním nevýslovných tajemství dohánějí smrtelníky k šílenství. Kmen Rakkor, který přežívá díky horským rostlinám a vzácným stádům, přebývá na samotné hranici lidské vytrvalosti a zdokonaluje své bojové schopnosti, aby mohl vést válku na konci světa. Rakkor znamená Kmen posledního slunce a jeho lidé věří, že před tímto světem existovalo mnoho jiných, z nichž každý zničila velká pohroma. Jeho věštci učí, že když je slunce zničeno, už se neobnoví, takže jeho válečníci musí být připraveni bojovat s těmi, kteří se snaží zadusit jeho světlo. Rakkor považuje bitvu za akt uctívání a obětinu, díky které bude slunce i nadále svítit. Od všech členů kmenu se očekává, že budou bojovat a zabíjet bez slitování či váhání, a Leona není žádnou výjimkou. Bojovat se učila od té doby, co sotva začala chodit, a hravě zvládla boj s mečem a štítem. Mlha, která obklopuje vrchol hory, ji vždy fascinovala, takže si často říkala, co se v ní asi skrývá. Tato fascinace jí nezabránila v boji s lítými šelmami, nelidskými bytostmi a bledými cizinci bez očí, kteří z hory scházeli. Bojovala s nimi a zabíjela je tak, jak ji to učili, dokud jednoho dne Leona na svahu hory nenarazila na chlapce se zlatou kůží, rohy a netopýřími křídly. Nemluvil její řečí, ale bylo jasné, že se ztratil a že má strach. Jeho kůže se třpytila jemným světlem, a třebaže vše, co ji kdy učili už od narození, ji nabádalo k útoku, Leona se nemohla přimět k tomu, aby zavraždila někoho, kdo byl tak očividně bezmocný. Místo toho zavedla chlapce na stezku vedoucí na vrchol a sledovala, jak vkročil do paprsku světla a zmizel. Když se vrátila k Rakkoru, dočkala se obvinění, že nedostála své povinnosti vůči slunci. Chlapec jménem Atreus ji viděl, jak vede jakéhosi tvora z hory do bezpečí místo toho, aby ho zabila. Atreus řekl svému otci, co Leona udělala, a ten ji na oplátku vyhostil jako kacíře za to, že se provinila proti víře svého lidu. Leona se s ním nepřela. Zákony Rakkoru za takový prohřešek umožňovaly jediný trest - soud bojem. Leona se měla postavit Atreovi v aréně pod poledním sluncem, v jehož světle se mělo rozhodnout o rozsudku. Leona a Atreus si byli rovni: její válečnické dovednosti byly působivé, ale Atreus svou mysl vždy soustředil na to, aby jeho umění boje bylo přinejmenším vynikající. Leona pozvedla svůj meč a štít, Atreus své dlouhé kopí a nikdo ze zdejšího shromáždění nedokázal předpovědět výsledek bitvy. Leona a Atreus bojovali pod žhnoucím sluncem, a třebaže oba krváceli z tuctů ran, ani jeden nedokázal zasadit smrtící úder. Když se slunce nachýlilo k obzoru, vešel do tábora Rakkoru jeden stařešina Solari se třemi válečníky ve zlaté zbroji a nařídil, aby byl souboj zastaven. Solari byli stoupenci válečné víry vybudované kolem uctívání slunce, jehož neúprosné zásady kázaly žít kolem hory Targon a také na ní. Stařešinu k Rakkoru přivedly sny a prastaré proroctví Solari, které mluvilo o válečnici, v níž hořel oheň jasnější než slunce, o dceři Targonu, která dokáže sjednotit nebeskou říši. Stařešina se domníval, že touto dcerou je Leona, a když se dozvěděl o povaze jejího prohřešku, jeho domněnku to utvrdilo o to víc. Kmenoví věštci varovali před zásahem do souboje, ale stařešina byl neoblomný. Leona musí jít s ním a stát se jednou ze Solari, aby byla plně zasvěcena do jejich víry. Kmen Rakkor byl naprosto nezávislý, ale i jeho lid poslouchal svaté výnosy Solari. Válečníci vyvedli Leonu z arény a odnesli její zraněné tělo z Rakkoru k jejímu novému životu. Chrám Solari byla tyčící se citadela na východním úbočí hory Targon, zářivá věž protkaná zlatými žílami mramoru a leštěné žuly. Zde se Leona naučila způsobům svatého řádu - jak uctívali slunce coby zdroj všeho života a všechny ostatní podoby světla odmítali jako falešné. Zásady tohoto řádu byly tvrdé a neúprosné, ale naplňovaly Leonu vírou ve stařešinovo proroctví. Leona v tomto ukázněném prostředí vynikala, hltala učení své nové víry jako vyprahlý muž v poušti, který se náhle dostane ke svěží vodě. Leona každý den cvičila s válečnickým řádem Solari, který se nazýval Ra-Horak, rakkorsky „Následníci obzoru“, a své již tak obávané schopnosti s mečem zdokonalila na nevýslovnou úroveň. Za čas se Leona dostala do vedení Ra-Horak a v okolí hory Targon proslula jako spravedlivá, oddaná a - někteří by mohli říct - zapálená služebnice slunce. Její cesta se navždy změnila, když byla povolána, aby doprovodila mladou členku Solari do srdce chrámu. Vlasy této dívky byly bělejší než cokoliv jiného a na čele se jí skvěla třpytivá runa. Jmenovala se Diana a byla to potížistka, kterou Leona dobře znala z rozhořčeného bědování chrámových stařešinů. Diana se před několika měsíci ztratila, ale nyní se vrátila, oděná v bledé zbroji, která se leskla podivným stříbrným světlem. Diana tvrdila, že nese velké zprávy, odhalení, které otřese Solari až do základů, ale že prý je sdělí pouze chrámovým stařešinům. Leona Dianu přivedla spolu s ozbrojenou stráží, neboť její válečnické instinkty v dívčině chování vycítily cosi podivného. Když byla Diana předvedena před stařešiny, vyprávěla o Lunari, prastaré a zapovězené víře, která uctívala měsíc, a o tom, jak všechny pravdy, ke kterým Solari lnuli, byly neúplné. Popisovala říši, která se nachází za vrcholem hory, místo, kde slunce a měsíc nejsou nepřátelé, kde by jim nové pravdy mohly vyjevit neotřelý způsob, jak se dívat na svět. Leona cítila, jak se v ní dme vztek s každým Dianiným slovem, a když stařešinové její slova odmítli a nazvali ji rouhačem, Leona věděla, že to bude její meč, který bude muset ukončit život této kacířky. Leona viděla, jak silně Dianu odmítnutí stařešinů rozlítilo, ale než stihla zareagovat, bělovlasá dívka se vrhla kupředu. Z Dianiných natažených paží vystřelilo oslepující světlo a koule stříbřitého ohně spálily stařešiny v mžiku na prach. Bílé světlo se zmítalo v uragánu studených blesků a vyhodilo Leonu z komnaty. Když znovu nabyla vědomí, zjistila, že Diana je pryč a Solari je bez vůdců. Zatímco se zbývající členové snažili smířit s útokem na jejich nejsvětější místo, Leona věděla, že má před sebou jen jedinou možnou cestu. Musí najít a zničit kacířku Dianu za vraždu stařešinů Solari. Najít Dianinu stopu bylo lehké. Stopy kacířčiných kroků Leoniným očím připadaly jako třpytivá rtuť a zavedly ji výše po úbočí hory Targon. Leona neztrácela odvahu a stoupala krajinou, která jí připadala cizí a nepovědomá, jako by kráčela po stezkách, které až do tohoto okamžiku neexistovaly. Nad hlavou se jí rozmazaně střídalo slunce s měsícem, jako by s každým jejím výdechem uplynulo mnoho dní a nocí. Nezastavovala se, ani aby utišila žízeň či hlad, neboť ji živila zuřivost tak, jak by to lidsky nemělo být možné. Nakonec Leona dosáhla vrcholu hory - bez dechu, vyčerpaná, vyhladovělá a zbavená veškerých myšlenek kromě té na Dianin trest. Tam na vrcholu hory seděl na kameni ten samý chlapec se zlatou kůží, jemuž jako dítě zachránila život. Za ním hořelo nebe žhnoucím světlem, polární záře neskutečných barev a náznak velkolepého města ze zlata a stříbra. V jeho vroubkovaných věžích a třpytících se minaretech Leona spatřila podobnost s velkolepostí chrámu Solari a padla na kolena jako u vytržení. Chlapec se zlatou kůží k ní promluvil starou řečí Rakkoru a řekl jí, že toho dne čekal, že ho bude následovat, a že doufal, že nepřijde příliš pozdě. Natáhl ruku a nabídl se, že jí ukáže zázraky a že jí dá poznat mysl bohů. Leona se nikdy v životě před ničím neodvrátila. Vzala chlapce za ruku a on se usmál a zavedl ji do světla. Z nebes se vrhl sloup žhnoucího světla a zahalil Leonu. Cítila nesmírnou přítomnost, která jí naplňovala končetiny děsivou silou a zapomenutou znalostí z nejranějších epoch světa. Její zbroj a zbraně se v kosmickém ohni spálily na popel a místo toho byly znovuzrozeny jako zdobný válečný plát, štít ze slunečního světla vyvedený zlatem a meč ze spoutaného úsvitu. Válečnice, která sestoupila z hory, vypadala stejně jako ta, která na ni vyšplhala, ale uvnitř se Leona velmi změnila. Pořád měla své vlastní vzpomínky a myšlenky, stále byla paní svého vlastního těla, ale kousek něčeho obrovského a nelidského si ji vybralo za svou smrtelnou schránku. Obdařilo ji to nesmírnými schopnostmi a strašlivým věděním, které pronásledovalo její oči a tuze obtěžkalo její duši: znalost, o kterou se mohla podělit jen s jednou jedinou osobou. Nyní Leona víc než kdy dřív věděla, že musí najít Dianu. |-| Světlonoš= Nájezdníci zaútočili před rozedněním; padesát štíhlých mužů v železných kroužkových košilích s podivnou srstí a sekerami začerněnými popelem. Hbitými kroky vstoupili do osady na úpatí hory. Byli to muži, kteří bojovali jako bratři již celé roky, kteří žili v okamžiku mezi životem a smrtí. Vedl je válečník v otlučené šupinové zbroji, který měl na rameni opřený těžký velký meč. Pod dračí přilbou skrýval vousatou a surovou tvář, ožehnutou životem plným válek pod sluncem drsnějším, než jaké bylo tohle. Ty předchozí osady přemohli snadno; pro muže zocelené v žáru bitvy to byla sotva nějaká výzva. Kořisti bylo poskrovnu, ale v této podivné zemi každý bral, co mohl. Tahle osada neměla být jiná. Vepředu zaplálo náhlé světlo a kolem se jasně rozlila sluneční zář. To není možné. Do úsvitu zbývalo ještě něco přes hodinu. Vůdce pozvedl svou mozolnatou ruku, když uviděl osamocenou postavu, jak stojí uprostřed osady. Když uviděl, že je to žena, zazubil se. Konečně něco, co může s chutí vydrancovat. Obalilo ji plamenné světlo a úšklebek z jeho tváře zmizel, když přikročil blíž a uviděl, že byla oděna v ozdobné plátové zbroji. Ze zlaté korunky jí splývaly kaštanové vlasy a od jejího dlouhého meče a těžkého štítu se odráželo sluneční světlo. Z ulic se vynořili další válečníci a postavili se ženě po obou bocích, každý měl zlatou zbroj a dlouhé kopí. „Tyto země jsou pod mou ochranou,“ řekla. Leona pozvedla svůj meč, zatímco dvanáct válečníků Ra-Horak utvořilo klín s ní v čele. Bylo jich šest na každé straně, máchli svými štíty a bouchli s nimi o zem jako jeden. Leona se natočila a svůj vlastní štít umístila na špičku klínu. Její meč zajel do drážky pod ozubenou svatozáří štítu. Protáhla si prsty na kožené rukojeti meče a cítila v sobě nápor vnitřní síly. Svinutý oheň, který bolestivě čekal, až bude vypuštěn. Leona ho držela v sobě a nechala ho splynout se svým tělem. V očích jí zajiskřilo a v hrudi jí bilo srdce jako o závod. Bytost, se kterou se spojila na vrcholu hory, prahla po tom, aby tyto muže mohla spálit očistným ohněm. Dračí přílba je klíč. Zabij ho a zbytek se rozprchne. Část Leony chtěla své vnitřní síle popustit uzdu; chtěla tyto muže sežehnout na dýmající kosti a popel. Jejich útokům podlehly zástupy lidí, kteří tyto země kolem hory Targon nazývali svým domovem. Znesvětili posvátná místa Solari, převrhli svaté sluneční kameny a svými výměšky znečistili horské prameny. Muž s dračí přílbou se zasmál a máchl svým velkým mečem z ramen, zatímco jeho muži mu ustupovali z cesty. Bojovat s takovou obrovskou zbraní a udržovat ji v neustálém pohybu si žádalo prostor. Vykřikl cosi nějakým hrdelním jazykem, který zněl spíš jako zvířecí štěkání než cokoliv lidského, a jeho válečníci mu odpověděli zvučným řevem. Leona vydechla horký vzduch, když se nájezdníci vrhli kupředu. Ze splétaných vousů jim odkapávala pěna slin, když se řítili proti Ra-Horak. Leona vpustila oheň do své krve a pocítila, jak se esence prastarého tvora zcela mísí s tou její, jak splývá s jejími smysly a jak jí propůjčuje vnímání, které nepochází z tohoto světa. Čas se pro Leonu zpomalil. Viděla pulsující zář srdce každého z nepřátel a slyšela hřmotné dunění jejich krve. V jejích očích byla jejich těla obalena mlhou rudých plamenů bojechtivosti. Muž s dračí přilbou vyskočil kupředu a jeho meč dopadl na Leonin štít jako pěst kamenného titána. Dopad byl zuřivý, kov se podlamoval a ji samotnou posunul o půl yardu nazad. Ra-Horak ustoupili s ní a zeď štítů se nijak nenarušila. Leonin štít plál světlem a kožešinový plášť muže s dračí helmou v jeho spalujícím žáru doutnal. Oči se mu rozšířily překvapením, když pozvedl svůj ohromný meč k dalšímu úderu. „Obrňte se a bodněte!“ zakřičela, když zbytek nájezdníků narazil na jejich linii. Zlatá kopí vyrazila v okamžiku dopadu a první řada útočníků padla s břichem probodnutým ocelí vykovanou v hoře. Ty pak svýma nohama udupali válečníci za nimi, když se vrhli kupředu k útoku. Zeď štítů se stáhla, ale vydržela. Sekery sekaly, šlachy duřely a hrdla ryčela útočnými skřeky. Leona svým mečem probodla krk nájezdníka, kterému se po tváři táhla jizva od temene až po čelist. Vykřikl a padl nazad, hrdlo se mu plnilo krví. Její štít udeřil do tváře muže vedle něj a rozdrtil mu lebku. Linie Ra-Horak uhnula nazpět, když meč muže s dračí přilbou opět udeřil - tentokrát rozdrtil štít válečníka vedle ní. Muž padl, byv rozťat od krku po pánev. Šanci na třetí úder Leona muži s dračí přilbou nedopřála. Bodla svým zlatým mečem kupředu a z runami posetého ostří zazářila žhnoucí ozvěna jeho vlastního obrazu. Muže s dračí přilbou zahalil do běla rozpálený oheň, kožešina a vlasy se mu okamžitě vznítily a jeho zbroj se slévala s jeho tělem jako cejch. Vydal ohavný výkřik bolesti a Leona cítila, jak se kosmická síla v jejím nitru vyžívá v agonii tohoto muže. Zavrávoral zpět, nějakým způsobem se držel stále naživu a řval, zatímco mu oheň tavil maso a odděloval ho od kostí. Když padl na kolena jako žhnoucí hranice, jeho muži ve svém útoku znejistěli. „Na ně!“ vykřikla Leona a Ra-Horak se vrhli kupředu. Mocné paže bodaly kopími s brutální účinností. Bodnout, otočit, vytáhnout. Zas a znovu jako neúnavné paže mlátičky. Nájezdníci se otočili a prchali před krví zbrocenými čepelemi Ra-Horak, zhrozeni osudem svého náčelníka. Teď jim šlo jen o útěk. Jak a proč tito nájezdníci přitáhli k Targonu, byla záhada, neboť rozhodně nepřišli proto, aby se kochali horou nebo aby se na ni pokusili vyšplhat. Byli to válečníci, nikoliv poutníci, a kdyby byli ponecháni naživu, pouze by se přeskupili a zaútočili by znovu. To Leona nemohla dopustit a zarazila svůj meč do země. Sáhla hluboko do svého nitra a načerpala úžasnou sílu z výšin hory. Z nejvyšších vrcholů vykouklo slunce, když Leona natáhla svou ruku ke světlu. Poklekla na jedno koleno a udeřila pěstí do země. A z nebes začal pršet sluneční oheň. |-| Druhý= Vysoko ve svazích hory Targon, žijí a dýchají válečníci kmene Rakkor pouze pro válku. Avšak vrchol hory je vyhrazen pro speciální skupinu Rakkorů, kteří mají "vyšší" cíl. Členové této skupiny, nazýváni Solari (sluneční), odložili své pláště války, zasvěcujíc své životy úctě k Slunci. Podle legendy, byli Solari založeni válečníkem, který mohl v boji přivolat syrovou sílu slunce na své nepřátele. Označil vrcholek hory Targon jako místo ve Valoranu nejblíže ke Slunci, pro jeho velkou oddanost slunci, je to tradiční sídlo Solari uchované po generace. I když udržovali svou úctu, žádný jiný válečník nebyl obdařen silou jejich zakladatele - dokud nepřišla Leona. Leoniny rodiče byli tradiční Rakkor, oba zrozeni pro žár bitvy. Podle nich, byla Leona problémové dítě. Byla schopna bojovat prudce jako každý jiný - včetně jejího přítele z dětství Pantheona - ale nesdílela jejich nadšení pro zabíjení. Věřila, že pravá hodnota vojáka, leží v jeho schopnostech bránit a chránit. Když přišel čas pro Rite of Kor (obřad Kor), slavnosti při které dva Rakkorští mladiství bojují na život a na smrt, aby získali právo nosit památnou zbraň. Leona odmítla bojovat. Kvůli tomu prikázali Rakkorští vůdci její popravu, ale když se pokusili zasadit smrtící úder, tak dopředu vytryskla sluneční záře, topící horu Targon ve světle. Jakmile se záře vytratila, Leona stála nezraněná a její katové leželi omráčení na zemi. Solari okamžitě prijali Leonu, dožadujíc se, aby její trest byl zrušen. Oblékla zlaté brnění Solari a propůjčili ji meč a štít, které se dědili od dob starodávného, legendárního slunečního bojovníka. Solari pomohli Leoně vybrousit její schopnosti a jakmile byla připravená, vstoupila do League of Legends. |-| První= Na svazích Mount Targonu, již od pradávna žijí bojovníci Rakkoru dychtící pouze po válce. Přesto jsou však vrcholky Targonu zasvěceny pouze speciální skupině Rakkorských, kteří se zabývají pouze "vyšším" posláním. Členové této skupiny jsou nazýváni Solari, ti se vzdali svých válečných plášťů a své životy zasvětili pouze slunečnímu bohu. Jistá legenda tvrdí, že Solari byli stvořeni válečníkem, který v boji dokázal na své protivníky seslat čirou moc slunce. Zabral si tak pro sebe nejvyšší vrcholek Mount Targonu jako bod Valoranu, který byl nejblíže slunci, a tato tradice je uctívána generacemi Solari až dodnes. A i přesto, že všichni mají ke slunečnímu bohu stejně hlubokou víru, nikdo nezískal stejné schopnosti jako stvořitel řádu - dokud se neobjevila Leona. Leonini rodiče byli obyčejnými Rakkorany, oba vychováni pouze pro ten úžasný pocit z boje jako ostatní. Leona pro ně znamenala pouze problémové dítě. Dokázala bojovat stejně nelítostně jako ostatní - včetně jejího přítele z dětství, Pantheona - ale nesdílela s nimi nadšení pro zabíjení. Věřila, že pravá síla bojovníka je ve schopnosti ubránit a ochránit ty slabší. Když přišel čas rituálu Kor (Rite of Kor), obřadu ve kterém se utkají dva teenageři v boji na smrt o vlastnictví starodávné zbraně, Leona odmítla bojovat. Za tuto neúctu ji vládci Rakkoru odsoudili k smrti, ale když se jí pokusili zasadit smrtící ránu, oslnil je výbuch slunce, který zasáhl vše okolo Leony. Když se lidem postupně vracel zrak z oslňujícího světla spatřili stojící a hlavně nezraněnou Leonu a vedle ní ležící popravčí v bezvědomí. Solari okamžitě zrušili rozsudek nad Leonou a navlékli ji do zlatého brnění Solari, ke kterému jí přidali meč a štít, který se předával z generace na generaci a původně patřil starodávnému zakladateli řádu "slunečnímu bojovníkovi" z legend. Když Solari Leonu dostatečně připravili a pomohli jí s jejími schopnostmi, odešla a přidala se k Lize Legend. de:Leona/Background en:Leona/Background fr:Leona/Historique pl:Leona/historia ru:Леона/Background sk:Leona/Background Kategorie:Příběh